pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teletubbies
Teletubbies 2: An All New Feature-Length Movie is a cartoon-like movie produced by Cookie Jar Entertainment and Ragdoll Home Entertainment: A Channel 9 Company. It is distributed by Walt Disney Home Video and Castle Rock Entertainment Home Video (Reversed at the ending) and is created by Anne Wood, Andrew Davenport, and Maggie Swanson. Characters Tinky Winky: - is the blue teletubby. He is the father of Dipsy. Tinky Winky is the 1st teletubby who is brothers with Po. Dipsy: - is the green teletubby. She is the 2nd teletubby. She is the mother of Tinky Winky and is sisters with Laa-Laa. Po: - is the red teletubby. Po is the 3rd teletubby and is the brother of Laa-Laa and Tinky Winky. He has a scooter called the Po Cooter. Laa-Laa: - is the yellow teletubby. She is the last teletubby. She is the sister of Po and Dipsy. The Noo-Noo: - is a blue vaccum cleaner. It does not speak. The Krazy Kuzins: - are students. They are John Mike, Jake, Abby, and Jenny. The song, "The Washing Hands Rap (Knocking Germs Out)" is one of their favorite songs. Humbah: - is the 1st yellow boohbah. His favorite color is yellow. Zumbah: - is the 2nd purple boohbah. Her favorite color is purple. Zing-Zing Zingbah: - is the 3rd orange boohbah. His favorite color is orange. Jumbah: - is the 4th blue boohbah. His favorite color is blue. Jingbah: - is the 5th pink boohbah. Her favorite color is pink. The Teletubby Car: - is a red vehicle. The Teletubbies sometimes love him. The Baby Sun: - is the yellow sun. The Sun, who is like a baby's face, begins to rise up or set down to begin. Roary Leopard: - is The Teletubbie's pet leopard. Sometimes he runs and roars loud like a wild cat. Annoying Orange: - is the leader of The Annoying Orange group. Orange is the orange that is the boy of the world. He has blue eyes, probably gray eyes. Billy Tickles: - is a boy in Toca Boca Land. He has blue eyes, a black and white shirt, and blue pants. He also wears red shoes. Sarah Tickles: - is Billy's little sister. She has pink eyes. She wears a shirt with a Toca Boca logo. She also wears green pants and purple shoes. Bo Tickles: - is a yellow monster. He is Billy's best friend. Lulu Tickles: - is Bo's wife. She is Sarah's best friend. JoJo Tickles: - is another boy in Toca Boca Land. He is also Billy and Bo's little brother. Toppy Tickles: - is a tomboy. He is black with blue eyes. He is Sarah and Lulu's big brother. Nov Tickles: - is a girl-like boy. He is another word for Nova. Nov has a face like a pentagon and wears a green shirt with clouds. Maki Tickles: - is the mail carrier bulldog. He lives on the post office. Burby: - is the Tickle's pet vaccum cleaner. Funding (Teletubbies Home on the Hill Version) On Season 1 and 2, the Female Announcer says, "Teletubbies was made possible by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You.", but takes place in Teletubbyland. The black background changes to a Teletubbyland, but the texts "Viewers Like You" and "Thank You" in white all zoom in. Opening and Ending Opening: - We see the opening of the Teletubbies theme. It starts off with the rising of the Baby Sun. It becomes shining. The sun zooms in. We see Teletubbyland zooming in, and the Narattor says "Over the hills and far away...... Teletubbies, come to play....". The Teletubbies pop out of the house. And we see the Teletubbies logo while a kid says "Teletubbies!". Category:Past shows